


Glitradora One-Shots

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And I can't write unhappy endings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, because I am soft, because why not at this point, or I will cry, smut in chapter two apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: So no, she wasn’t surprised when Adora told her she was in love with Glimmer. What was surprising to both of them was the fact that Catra loved her too.A bunch of mostly unrelated Glitradora oneshots. Set after Season 5.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @softly-speaking-valkyrie ... I blame you for this XD.

Look, Catra wasn’t  _ surprised  _ when Adora told her she had feelings for Glimmer. 

Concerned, although she’d never admit it, and devastated until Adora had pressed their foreheads together and confessed that she loved her too, and she was never, ever gonna let it come between them.

So no, she wasn’t surprised when Adora told her she was in love with Glimmer. What was surprising to both of them was the fact that Catra loved her too.

It wasn’t exactly in the same way she loved Adora. The way she loved Adora was… it was everything. Adora was her first everything. First kiss, first partner, first love. She was also the first person she wanted to talk to about most things. Things that made her happy, or sad, or on the ever-dwindling occasions of mad. Their love was complexly simple, both easy to feel and difficult to fully understand.

Glimmer… wasn’t that. Glimmer was fierce. Stubborn. At times sticking her tongue out or throwing a tantrum like a child, and at others commanding the room and respect with practiced effortlessness. Intensely powerful, and yet always seeking ways to prove herself. A force of nature, wild and unyielding in her loyalty.

Catra admires her. Deeply. And while she doesn’t know the exact moment she’d fallen hard for the Queen, she doesn’t need to. When she held her as the world fell apart, told her with shining eyes to keep Adora safe, she felt something new and all at once familiar. It wasn’t just trust she felt sparking up inside her chest. Nor was it jealousy, that old angry ache. She’d realize later, curled next to Adora in bed, exactly what those feelings were. Only to have them immediately replaced by guilt and shame. And she’d fallen asleep, loathing herself in a way she hasn’t felt for a long time.

But Adora kisses her as she cries. Her lips, her cheeks, her neck. And with each pass, Catra feels absolution. Feels relief, and for what feels like the billionth time marvels in the fact that Adora loved her. And as Adora lays on top of her, it bubbles over inside, spilling from her lips.

“I love her too.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Catra is thoroughly convinced that Glimmer is perfect.

“So uh.. Yeah. W-we both uh, really want to-” Adora stutters.

“She’s trying to ask if you wanna be in a relationship with us, Glimmer.” Catra inwardly groans. Why she agreed to let Adora do the talking, she’ll never understand. “Both of us.”

Glimmer stares at them, wide eyed. Her mouth opens and closes again, and it gives her the appearance of floundering like a fish. In her mind Catra wonders how she got to a point where she still thinks the purple princess is adorable.

“I… I love you, Glimmer.” Catra admits, ears drooping in embarrassment. “Adora does too. We love each other, and we love you, and…”

Adora takes her hand and squeezes it. “We want to make you happy, if you’ll let us.”

She doesn’t cry the way Catra had expected when she and Adora ask her to join them in a relationship. Nor does she scoff and reject them the way she dreaded. Instead, she rises from her seat with the grace of a Queen, and immediately tackles them both in a hug.

“Oh my gods.” Glimmer's breath is hot on her neck, and she shivers. “Yes. yes, of course. I thought you’d never ask, I-”

It’s more shock than joy, until Glimmer breaks the hug. Then she cups Catras face gently, stroking the soft fur on her cheeks. Glimmer looks at her like she’s precious. Catras very being is on fire, and she can’t look away

“Can I kiss you?”

Catra thinks she might explode. It's too much too much too much and not nearly enough.. She nods.

Then Glimmer smiles, and Adora is grinning ear to ear and gods, maybe Catra can just die right now because she doesn’t know how this life could get any better. Until it does.

Glimmers lips are soft, and insistent. She tastes like strawberry chapstick and the salty bread they’d all eaten earlier and those two have no business being as good together as they are. But god, does it work. Catras hands go to Glimmer's waist, and it’s almost scary how desperate she is to keep her there. Maybe forever. 

Still, biology is unfortunate and eventually Glimmer needs air. Still, Catra can’t help herself, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you, Sparkles.” 

Glimmer beams. “I love you too, Catra.”

It’s not quite the confession-that-saves-the-world moment that she and Adora had, but it’s incredible all on it’s own.

Then Glimmer and Adora kiss, and maybe Catra had expected to feel some kind of jealousy and hate herself for it, but not this. Not the pure awe she’s feeling now.

They break this kiss but stay in each other's arms. Glimmer buries her head in Adoras neck (she’s standing on her tiptoes, and Catras not sure she’s ever seens something quite so adorable)

Adora turns to look at her, then smirks. “Hey Glim, look at that.”

Glimmer turns. “Oh, wow.”

Catras too blissed out to really care, but she bites. “What?”

Adora unwinds one of her arms from Glimmer waist. “I think Catra likes us.”

Glimmer nods, pulling Catra into their embrace. “Oh definitely.”

For her part, Catra rolls her eyes but can’t keep the smile off her face. “Obviously, dummy.”

“But which one of us is the dummy?” Glimmer quips, pecking her cheek.

Catra scowls. “Both of you. And Bow. You’re all idiots.”

Their laughter only lasts a few minutes, but it rings in her heart forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters in and I already have to change the rating gdi.
> 
> Okay but seriously this is my first time writing smut so please be kind!

Being in space throws off all their sleeping patterns. Not that Catra had much of one to begin with, but still. Circadian rhythms and all that. Or whatever Entrapta’s been on about lately.

But despite how very, very late it is as they near Etherias atmosphere, everyones keyed up. Adoras complacent in her captain's chair, but the jumping of her leg shows how truly anxious she is to get out of the ship. Bow too, and Catra deeply regrets asking Entrapta to make the chairs spin. He looks like he’s going to go rocketing off it if he makes another revolution.

Glimmer flits about the cabin, clearly enjoying her reconnection to the moonstone. Her hands reappear randomly, grabbing at Catra in an effort to take her along. Catra shrieks, yanking her tufted-up tail out of Glimmers reach. “Knock it off Sparkles!”

“Aw c’mon Catra!” Glimmer exclaims, appearing at her back and drawing out the last syllable. “Don’t you wanna  _ fly _ ?”

“No, I absolutely do not.”

Glimmer shrugs before flitting over to Melog, the only member of the crew still sleeping. She kisses it right between the nose before vanishing into glitter. Melog cracks its eyes open and sits up confused, looking for the source of the interruption to its slumber. 

Behind them, Bow falls off his chair laughing. Catra quirks an eyebrow. He’s either really tired, or not nearly tired enough. That, or he’s on… some human version of catnip. Catra makes a mental note to ask Perfuma next time she’s in Plumeria for a therapy session.

“C’mon guys.” Adora calls from the chair. “Just another hour or so. Then we’ll be home.”

Glimmer appears next to Catra and loops her arm around her shoulders. “It would be a lot faster if you'd let me-”

“No.” Catra scowls. “Last time you did that we landed in Salineas and had to get Sea Hawk to sail us home.”

“Yeah, and something tells me he’s not gonna do that again.” Bow winces. 

“I regret nothing. Another shanty at three am and it was gonna be a lot more than just his mustache.”

Glimmer pouts. Catra smirks. “Aw Glim, if you’re bored I’m sure I could keep you busy for a little while~”

With this her hands slip down to Glimmers hips and squeeze. She shivers and Catra feels  _ delighted. _ She also notes that Bow and Adora have identical veins popping in their foreheads.

“Can you guys... Not?” Bow asks. “I mean, I’m right here.”

“That sounds like a you problem.” Catra responds as she ducks her head between Glimmers neck and shoulder, making her giggle. 

“Making it kinda hard to concentrate over here, girls.” Adora says through grit teeth.

“So concentrate on something  _ else. _ ” Glimmer whines. “I’m restless.”

“And it’s definitely not because of the extra cake I snuck her during dinner.” Catra adds, kissing that spot behind Glimmer's ear that she knows makes her melt.

Adora turns around, a glare directed at them both. “And probably not because of the extra cake that  _ I  _ snuck you during dinner, right Glimmer?”

Her princess bursts out in unrestrained laughter. Catra smiles and holds her tighter. 

“That was sneaky, Sparkles.” Catra smirks against her neck. “I’m so proud.”

“I learned from the best.” Glimmer's voice is breathy, and just a little higher than normal. Catras in love.  
  
“That’s my girl.” 

Adora humphs and turns back around in her chair. Though, Catra notes, the deep red blush high on her cheeks is telling. And it gives her an idea. But she’ll be merciful, and give Adora one last chance.

“You sure you don’t wanna turn on the autopilot?” Catra asks, running a single claw down the length of Glimmers spine so she gasps. “Not even for just a few minutes?”

Catra can’t see Adora, but she knows her next words are through grit teeth. “No. Even with Entraptas adjustments the autopilot only has an 85% landing success rate.”

Even Glimmer rolls her eyes. “Seriously? Only you would be concerned with a failure rate that low.”

“Well, I am.” Adora grinds out.

_ Suit yourself,  _ Catra thinks. “Oh, Bow?”

“Yes, Catra?” How interesting, his teeth are grit too, and he’s trying very hard not to look at any of them.

“I think I saw Melog chewing on some of your trick arrows earlier.” The feline in question perks its head up at the sound of its name. 

“Catra, I know you’re just trying to get me out of the room so you can-”

“-It had a blue canister and a red tip on it. I believe it also had a note telling me to not touch it under any circumstances.”

Bow shrieks, and bolts up from his still spinning chair, sprinting towards the door. Melog watches him go, then turns questioningly towards Catra. She nods. Melog nods back, before racing off to follow Bow down the long corridors.

“Catra,” Glimmer half-scolds, though her heart’s not in it. “That was rude.”

“Like I said,” Catra says, smirking as she slips one of her hands under Glimmer's shirt and savoring her little gasp. “I regret nothing.”

“I regret some things.” Adora adds from her chair. “I regret everything about this moment.”

Catra pulls back from Glimmer, smirking at her and tilting her head.  _ You up for this? _

The smile Glimmer gives back is downright devious.  _ Always. _

Catra feels her heart skip a beat. She smirks back, before leading Glimmer around the floor so that they’re in full view of Adoras chair.

“Heeey Adora~” Catra croons as she sits on the floor, coaxing Glimmer to sit between her spread legs so they’re back to chest. 

“You sure look like you could use a break.” Glimmer suggests, as Catras arms wrap around her waist and her head returns to kissing her neck.

Adoras face is as red as her jacket. She stares resolutely ahead and says nothing.

Glimmer moans as Catra bites down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. One of her hands flies up to grasp Catras hair and she hums appreciatively.

Encouraged, Catra strokes one of her hands up and down Glimmer's thigh.The other runs up, feeling the valley of her chest.

Catra chuckles darkly as Glimmer's mouth falls open and her head falls back. “You’re so  _ sensitive,  _ Sparkles.”

“Y-yeah?” Glimmer asks, stuttering. “Y-you’re just- really g-good. At that.”

A squeak rings out, and Catra smirks again as she realizes it wasn’t Glimmer.

She takes her attention off Glimmer for just a second. Adora has her chin set forward, but her eyes are blown wide and dark, staring at them. Her hands firmly clenched around the controls.

Catra keeps eye contact as she slips the hand on Glimmers thigh beneath her waistband, slowly stroking her slit up and down.

“You are  _ such  _ a bottom, Glimmer.” Catra says, trying to keep the moan out of her voice. “You’re so wet already.”

Glimmers past words at this point, so Catras other hand falls from her chest to her hips, encouraging them in a slow roll.

“Just think about how much fun you’d be having if Adora was helping.” Catra says. “You know she does that thing with her tongue…”

“M-More.” Glimmer gasps as Catras fingers penetrate her. “Please. More.”

“Don’tcha hear that, Adora? I think this princess wants to be spoiled. Typical.”

Glimmer loses all sense of rhythm as she grinds against Catras hand. She screams when Catra brushes her little bundle of nerves and wow, if that doesn’t make Adora wanna join in then nothing wi-

And then there’s hands on her knees and Adora’s in front of her, a downright predatory look on her face.

“Heeey Ad-” She’s just off abruptly, as Adora leans forward and presses a deep, bruising kiss on her lips. She forces her tongue into Catras mouth and she sighs around it.  _ Finally.  _

Adora pulls away eventually, a long string of saliva connecting them, before dropping down to grasp Catras wrist and pull it out of Glimmer pants. Both whine at the loss of contact.

Adora downright leers at them both as she pulls Glimmers pants down and off, before hiking her legs up and around her shoulders. Catra takes the hint, and runs both of her hands up to fondle Glimmers chest.

Adoras practically supporting Glimmer with one hand, and damn thats hot, but its even hotter when she leans down and begins trailing kisses up her thigh.

“Ca- Ah!”

“Can’t even get our names out, huh Sparkles.” Catras voice is husky, she’s mesmerized watching Adora finally her mouth sink down onto Glimmer.

It only takes a few minutes for Glimmer to tense up and release, gasping out both their names on her lips. Catra runs her hands up and down her sides as Adora milks her through her aftershocks, only stopping once she goes limp.

Adora sits up and presses a long, deep kiss on Glimmers lips, which she eagerly returns. It somehow leaves all three of them gasping for breath.

“Well,” Catra drawls out. “That was quite a show, wasn’t it?”

She barely has time to get the words out before Glimmer turns around in her hold, pushing her down and straddling her. Adora, too, appears beside Glimmer to beam down evilly at her.

“Oh, we’re not done.”

_________________________

Entrapta is so pleased the next day, when she finds that the three of them had immediately crashed upon re-entering Bright Moon.

“That is so strange! Your circadian rhythms are nearly in sync with the Etherian Moon Cycle! ” She exclaims, flitting around them. “You must have burnt off a significant amount of energy in a short amount of time for your exhaustion levels to be that- Bow, why is your eye twitching?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been... corrupted.


End file.
